Holiday Mischief
by Liana Slane
Summary: It's the holidays, and Loki decides to pay Jane a visit. She is intrigued by the man who shows up at her door on Christmas Eve, but appearances can be deceiving. Lokane One-Shot.


Jane haphazardly balanced her cell phone as she attempted to maneuver the stubborn string of lights in her grasp. She wrapped the festive cord around the back of the pine tree, wishing she had a partner to help with the process. Tossing the decorations to the floor in defeat, she flopped down on the adjacent couch, letting out a sigh mid conversation.

"Really, Darcy, I'll be fine! I promise."

"I don't know man, I really think you should come back to spend the holiday with me and the fam. You know you get all mopey during Christmas. It doesn't help that your hunky god isn't around for some mistletoe action," she teased Jane.

"I told you, I'm over that. I'm not waiting around anymore. It's been almost a year. Maybe I'll even give dating a shot when the New Year hits." She tried to sound confident, but her friend could see through it. The astrophysicist had been moping around since Thor disappeared. Even the move to an actual apartment, instead of a trailer, had not been enough to break her out of the rut.

After several more minutes of negotiation, Jane was finally able to tie things up and put her colleague at ease. She placed her phone on the end table and leaned back into the cushions, allowing her eyes to drift closed. The silence was peaceful, but it came with the price of haunted memories.

Christmas used to be her favorite time of the year. She loved the sights, sounds and smells. When she was a child her father used to dress up as Santa every year, beard and all, pulling her onto his knee. Even when she was young she was sharp; it did not take her long to discover that the jovial visitor was in fact fraudulent. Jane played along anyway, embracing the joy of their family traditions. She could almost smell her mother's sugar cookies rising to perfection, teasing her senses.

The year she graduated from Culver, everything changed. She still remembered that fateful night with pained clarity. The memory mirrored the sensation of a bright flash, followed by a photo negative splashed across closed eyelids. She could never forget. The call came around ten at night, on a cold December evening. Stepping out of the shower, she slipped into her thick robe and tied the band tight across her waist. The process of towel drying her hair was interrupted by the phone. She rushed into her bedroom to rummage through her purse. Pulling out the culprit, she did not recognize the incoming number. It rang exactly four and a half times. She answered. Her life changed forever with the news on the other end of that line. A drunk driver had hit her parents' car head on, no survivors. She sank to her knees and wept.

Picking up one of the sofa's crocheted pillows, she held it tightly to her chest as she sniffled. Jane was usually skilled in presenting herself in a composed manner. Eleven months out of the year she threw herself into research, letting all of her worries melt away. She still felt weak during the holiday though. It was different. It was_ their_ month. This year was going to be better, she told herself. This time it would be a celebration of their lives, not mourning. Wiping away a few rogue tears, she jumped up and grabbed the lights off the floor. This year would be a good year—in their remembrance. She smiled and resumed decorating, humming the beginnings of a holiday tune.

* * *

_Boring. Boring, boring, boring!_ Loki scowled as he tossed another book over his shoulder, hearing it land on top of the pile in his chambers. He had read everything twice already. Who knew being a king could be so dull? With his family gone from his presence, he had quickly realized that mischief was not as fun without a meaningful target. Keeping up appearances as the All-Father was tedious, but he found entertainment through his most recent experiments with space-time.

Walking over to his bed, he sat down and kicked off his boots before lying down. Settling in, he folded his hands beneath his head and stared up at the ceiling, deep in thought. Loki had long been able to bend two points of space in order to travel between them. The more he contemplated it, the more he had realized that he should be able to apply the same concept to time. If he could bend two points in time he should be able to walk between them as well. He had always been adept with magic, but manipulating such complex elements was a vigorous challenge—one that he eagerly courted.

He was finally ready for a bigger risk—nothing too grandiose, but something that would be worth the effort. If things went awry he wanted to be able to contain the damage. An idea finally invaded his mind, causing a dark smile to spread over his features. As his first order of mischief, he would tamper with something important to Thor—or more accurately, _someone_.

* * *

Setting the last of the food on the table, Jane admired her hard work. She had been slaving away in the kitchen all afternoon in order to have a memorable Christmas dinner. It had been several days since she had promised herself that this year would be different. Behind her the lights sparkled over the tree branches, and the vermillion candles on the tabletop emitted a soft glow. It may have looked strange to an outside eye, but she set the table for three—being sure to place the extra settings at her parents' usual spots. She was about to sit down when the doorbell rang.

_Who could that be?_

Glancing at her watch she saw that it was seven at night. The only explanation she could summon was that carolers must have been making their rounds, although it seemed strange on Christmas night. She strode briskly to the entrance and opened the door a few inches to peer out. There were no carolers, just a man. A very attractive man in a suit. Her breath caught in surprise. He was very tall, lean and had sleek black hair with bright eyes to contrast. She noticed he was cradling a bottle of wine as he met her gaze with a warm smile.

"Um, hello. I think you may have the wrong apartment," she replied after a brief pause.

"Oh? I am here for the company party. Is this not 102B?" His brows showed a slight furrow.

"It is…but that doesn't make much sense. Do I know you?"

"Hm. I think I might have an idea about what has transpired here," he replied, a sad flicker of realization shining in his eyes. "Just last month my work transferred me out here. My new colleagues have not been very accepting. I fear they gave me a faux address in order to find amusement at my expense. I apologize for any inconvenience I may have caused you."

As he turned to leave, a million thoughts burst through her head at once. She realized his story was rather odd, but something about him made her feel weak in the knees. The way he had looked at her, it was as though he was looking straight through her. She had always been just Jane. Safe Jane. Plain Jane. The kind of Jane who gets left behind. For once she would try something dangerous, something fun. Maybe even something stupid, if she was thinking about it objectively. Throwing caution to the wind, she reacted.

"Wait. You don't have to go…if you don't want. I have plenty of food if you are interested in helping me eat it. What do you say?" She said all in one breath, afraid she would lose her nerve.

"How can I say no to an offer like that?"

He had turned back to her, the corners of his mouth rising in a grin. She noticed how charming he was, but also how he seemed to have a dark edge. Some guys just exude mystery, and he was one of them. By all appearances he was the polar opposite of her most recent blond love interest, but that very fact held an appeal.

She ushered him inside and closed the door behind them. He handed her the bottle of wine as he flashed the whites of his teeth again.

"For the hostess. We may as well make use of it, yes?"

She smiled in response and gave a tiny nod. He followed her into the living room, and she gestured for him to take a seat on the couch.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'll find something to open this."

She was able to open the bottle and procure a set of wine glasses. As she moved to join her guest, items in hand, she was greeted with the vision of him sitting as if he owned the apartment. His legs were spread, arm slung over the couch. He filled the space as though he was playing king of the mountain. It was a strange sight, bordering on ridiculous, but she could not deny the sensual energy he radiated. Feeling her cheeks flush, she avoided looking up to meet his gaze.

As she approached his location, she could not decide if she should curse or praise herself for only having a loveseat in her living space. She sat down next to him, his leg brushing against her thigh. She set the glasses on the coffee table and leaned forward to pour some of the expensive liquid. She froze mid action when his long dexterous fingers wove over her own. She gasped and looked up at him.

"Please, allow me," he said as he gently removed the wine from her grasp. He began to pour.

His touch felt electric. She could not explain it, because she had never experienced anything like it. She figured it had to be due to the forbidden nature of the escapade—inviting a sexy stranger into her home for an intimate dinner. Her thoughts were cut short as he handed her one of the glasses. They sipped on the alcohol, very aware of their close proximity.

"Are you expecting company?" He broke the silence with his inquiry. "I just noticed you have several plates on the table."

"Oh, no. Well, it's set that way in honor of my parents," she replied in a dejected manner, casting her eyes downward.

"I see. I am sorry for your loss."

"Thanks."

"My parents are gone too."

His revelation caught her off-guard, but it kindled a sense of connection between them. Though the foundation was built on sad truths, it still opened the gate to further conversation. Jane felt more at ease, and her third glass of wine had her feeling warm and open. She did not usually drink so much before a meal, but she had gotten carried away. The man next to her was telling her a story about his new job, which was not all that funny but for some reason struck her as hilarious. She leaned in closer, placing a hand on his knee and giggling in response to his anecdote.

The air felt alive. She felt alive. He had stopped speaking when she placed her delicate fingers on his leg. In her buzzed state she failed to realize that she had not removed her hand yet. He placed his grip on top of hers, deftly sliding his fingers over her skin, letting his thumb trail circles across her wrist.

This was the moment. She had to make a decision. Her brain was screaming at her to stop, but she did not want to give up the high. His eyes were boring into her, and she felt warmth creeping over her body. She was going to take control this time. _No more forgettable Jane_, she repeated her mantra.

She broke free of his grip and grabbed both sides of his jacket, her eyes ablaze with urgency. It had been over a year since she had even been kissed, let alone more, and she was definitely ready to make a stupid mistake. She pulled him forward, pressing her soft lips against his own. He seemed surprised, but only for a moment. He returned the embrace, sliding his tongue into her mouth. Maybe it was the booze taking the lead, but their touches were fervent and demanding. She allowed herself to lean back, dragging him with her until they were laying on the couch, his toned body over hers—pressed taut against her chest. He trailed kisses over her neck as his touch roamed down her arms and over her body. She let a moan escape her lips as she arched her back into his ministrations. Things were getting out of control. Jane's brain was riddled with endorphins and the remnants of her buzz.

She was considering a move to the bedroom when his next word stalled her action and left her quite confused.

"Mm Jane," he caressed her ear with a deep tone.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" She managed to ask despite the mood. It almost made her cringe when she thought about the fact that they had not exchanged names before making out on her furniture. Although maybe she had too much to drink and just forgot their introduction. She strained to remember. Before he could answer, a flash of white caught the corner of her vision. She should probably stay focused, but curiosity had always been her true mistress. Catching her breath, she pushed out from under him and moved to the window.

"I'm sorry," she whispered in awe. "You have to see this though. It's snowing! It never snows in this part of New Mexico!"

She felt his presence behind her as he snaked around to see the view. He peered out, laying his palm against the glass as he spoke.

"Perhaps it is magic," he said in a playful tone.

"Perhaps it is science," she quipped, letting a laugh escape at her own little inside joke.

"Seriously though, I don't remember telling you my name." The wine was finally leaving her system and a splinter of anxiety knifed its way through her abdomen.

He responded with swift movement, capturing her waist in his firm grip. His lips brushed her ear, kissing it lightly before speaking.

"That's because we have met before. You may not know me yet, but I am sure you have heard of me. I am Loki, Prince of Asgard." His final words snaked down her spine, and she froze in mortification. He must have felt her body stiffen, because he pulled back with a callous chuckle.

"I never dreamed your lips would taste so sweet, dear Jane. I cannot wait to compare notes with Thor. He will be ever so pleased to hear of our little adventures."

"Y-you wouldn't!" She gasped in horror, covering her traitorous lips with her hand.

"I would. And I will. Until we meet again, Jane Foster."

"Please! Don't! You are sick and twisted," she spat out of fear but also self-loathing.

He merely laughed at her hysterics and gave her one last smile before disappearing into thin air. She was left alone, shocked and very confused. She ran her fingers over her lips again, tracing were his tongue had been. They may have been over, but Thor could not know. He could never find out. Her only solace was that this Christmas would be one to remember. Yet, what Jane and Loki did not realize is that even something as small as a kiss can change the course of the future.

* * *

_A/N: This is a gift fic I made for a friend on tumblr. I am struggling very hard to finish my most recent chapter of All He Has Left, but I haven't forgotten about it (if anyone is reading it still.) I will post as soon as I can. Thank you all for being patient. I hope this one shot is a fun distraction in the mean-time. I planned for this to be a bit of a Christmas fluff, but it ended up a bit angst-y and sad in many parts. Sometimes the story just writes itself I suppose ;) Anyway, Happy Holidays everyone!_


End file.
